Chance
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Harga diri Naruto telah menuntunnya mengambil jalan yang salah yang dimanfaatkan Sasuke. Hinata membenci Naruto Dan Sasuke datang menolongnya/SasuHina/OOC/RnR?


**Summary : Harga diri Naruto telah menuntunnya mengambil jalan yang salah yang dimanfaatkan Sasuke. Hinata membenci Naruto dan Sasuke datang menolongnya/SasuHina/OOC/Rnr?**

 **Warning : SasuHina. Ooc. Typos.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chance (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **Pair SasuHina, a little NaruHina**

"N-naruto- _kun_ , i-ini untukmu."

Seorang gadis pucat berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan membawa rangkaian bunga yang sangat cantik. Kilauan merah yang timbul karena tersentuh sinar matahari terlihat bersinar.

Pemuda pirang menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. Tidak tahu memberi respon seperti apa. Lidahnya terasa kaku hanya untuk sekadar mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Eh untukku?"

Sang _indigo_ mengangguk ragu. Tak lama kemudian kepalanya tertunduk. Helaian rambut gelapnya menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya.

Tangan _tan_ Naruto terulur hendak mencapai rangakaian bunga untuknya.

 **BRAK**

Pintu kelas terbuka kasar. Sesaat kemudian muncul segerombolan laki-laki yang dikenal Hinata sebagai teman-teman Naruto.

"Yo Naruto!"

Pemuda bertato segitiga merah di pipi melambaikan tangannya. Dibelakangnya berjejer Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Pain.

Mereka memandang ekspresi bingung. Di depan mereka kini terlihat sesosok gadis yang sedang membawa rangkaian bunga cantik untuk Naruto.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini." Pain menampilkan seringai jahil.

Naruto kaget akan kedatangan teman-temannya.

"H-hei ini tidak seperti yang ka-"

 **SET**

Karangan bunga kini berpindah tangan. Pain meneliti setiap bentuk dari benda yang kini ia pegang.

"Ini buatanmu, Nona?"

Hinata bergidik melihat tatapan mengejek yang dilontarkan Pain. Ia tahu, Naruto dan segerombolan kawan-kawannya adalah kelompok siswa populer yang terkenal sombong. Ia takut di _bully_ oleh mereka.

Mengangguk pelan Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan kaki agak gemetar.

"Dan kau Naruto. Kau mau menerima **sampah** ini?"

Hati Hinata sakit mendengar ejekan yang dilayangkan oleh Pain. Ia menatap Naruto, berharap Naruto akan membelanya walau sedikit.

"Hahaha mana mungkin. Kau jangan bercanda Pain." Naruto membuang rangkaian bunga dengan keras. Permatanya bertaburan di sekitar lantai kelas yang sepi.

Salah. Dugaannya meleset sama sekali. Naruto sama sekali tak membantunya. Hatinya teriris. Perih.

Hinata tak tahan lagi. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk _lavender_ nya.

Hinata ingat berapa lama ia menabung untuk membeli pernak-pernik untuk membuat rangkaian bunga itu. Ia ingat bagaimana susahnya ia pergi ke pasar tradisional karena ayahnya tak pernah mengizinkan ia untuk pergi sendirian.

Dengan sekali gerakan Hinata berbalik. Lari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat terjauh dari tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Bulir-bulir bening terbawa angin, jatuh ke atas meja di dekat Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi." Pain berbalik keluar ruangan diikuti Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Safir birunya meredup. Ia bukan orang yang tidak peka. Ia tahu ia telah menyakiti Hinata. Egonya lebih tinggi membuatnya seperti ini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Satu tangannya ia sembunyikan ke dalam saku.

Sampai di samping Naruto, Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya yang lain ke atas bahu Naruto.

"Dasar pecundang." Bisiknya pelan.

Naruto tidak menyanggah ucapan Sasuke kali ini. Apa yang Sasuke katakan memang benar. Ia pecundang yang payah. Naruto tertawa miris, ironis. Harga dirinya telah membuat gadis yang telah ia yakini akan menjadi gadis spesialnya terluka.

Sasuke berjongkok. Perlahan jemarinya memungut serpihan-serpihan rangkaian bunga yang berantakan. Kemudian ia mengumpulkannya ke dalam sebuah plastik kecil yang telah ia siapkan. Rencananya berjalan mulus. Sasuke terse-tidak, Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto masih berdiri bahkan sampai Sasuke selesai dengan kegiatan memungutnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika ia jatuh dalam pelukanku, pecundang."

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kelas sendirian. Naruto butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua perkataan Sasuke yang tadi ia dengar. Ia merapatkan jari-jarinya. Menggenggam angin. Kemudian tak lama ia tersenyum perih.

"Tentu aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Sasuke." Racaunya pelan.

.

.

.

Hinata terduduk di atap sekolah. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. _Lavender_ nya agak merah, efek menangis dari tadi.

Sasuke yang baru saja naik ke atap sudah tahu milik siapa suara rintihan yang ia dengar. Berjalan tegap ia mendekati Hinata.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"Hei."

Hinata tak bergeming.

"Hei aku memanggilmu."

Suaranya mengerikan, batin Hinata. Ia tahu siapa yang di depannya. Oleh karena itu ia tidak akan menampilkan wajahnya yang mengerikan.

"Celana dalammu kelihatan."

Kaget. Sontak Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi roknya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Wajahnya yang tembem tampak berantakan. Anak rambut yang terkena air mata menempel di sisi wajah pucatnya. _Lavender_ yang besar terbelalak mengetahui sang Uchiha berhasil memperdaya.

"M-mau apa k-kau kemari?"

Berlagak marah yang malah terdengar lucu.

Sasuke menyodorkan plastik ke hadapan Hinata. Hinata menatap bingung. Ia takut Sasuke mengerjainya. Tetapi ia lebih takut lagi melihat tatapan membunuh Sasuke. Tidak ingin membuat Sasuke marah, tangannya terjulur mengambil bingkisan yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"A-apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Hinata ternganga. Di dalam bingkisan terdapat reruntuhan rangkaian bunga yang telah ia berikan kepada Naruto tadi.

"i-ini a-ap"

"Buat lagi."

Kaget tentu saja Hinata rasakan.

"Untuk apa? Naruto sudah menolakku. Kau mau mengejekku hah?! Kau menyuruhku untuk membuatnya lagi kemudian kau ingin aku melihat Naruto menghancurkannya lagi di hadapanku? Kau ini iblis atau apa?!"

Amarah Hinata memuncak. Hinata bagaikan ikan konsumsi. Naruto telah menyayat dagingnya kemudian Sasuke menaburinya dengan garam.

 **GREP**

Tanpa diduga tanpa disangka Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. Satu tindakan Sasuke membuat mulut Hinata bungkam. Hinata terbelalak. Kali ini apa rencana Sasuke?

"Maaf."

Satu kata yang jarang Sasuke katakan terlontar.

"Aku menyuruhmu membuatnya lagi bukan untuknya. Tapi untukku. Aku ingin kau membuatnya untukku. Buat lagi semua dari awal."

Hinata diam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Aku janji. Aku tak akan menyakitimu seperti dirinya. Semua yang kau berikan padaku tidak akan berakhir seperti tadi."

Hinata terenyuh. Perlahan air matanya mengalir lagi. Menuruni pipi tembemnya. Denga ragu kedua tangan Hinata bergerka memeluk punggung kekar milik Sasuke. Kemudian jemarinya mencengkeram kain seragam Sasuke.

"Aku akan merawat semua pemberianmu. Menjaganya dengan baik. Sehingga akan selalu membuatku terus mengingatmu."

Pelukan Hinata semakin erat. Bulir-bulir air matanya membasahi seragam Sasuke. Sekarang Hinata yakin. Naruto bukanlah orang yang tepat menjadi pelabuhan cintanya. Naruto terlalu jauh ia gapai. Sedangkan di didepannya terdapat sosok yang ia butuhkan. Orang yang bisa menjaganya. Menjaga perasaannya. Menjaga cintanya.

"Kurasa aku mulai tidak membencimu Sasuke." Hinata berbisik.

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum sederhana namun sejuta arti tersembunyi di dalam hatinya. Telapak tangannya mengelus pelan helaian rambut Hinata yang tergerai berantakan.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata itu. Aku ingin kau mengucapkan 'Aku mulai mencintaimu, Sasuke' terus menerus sampai kita pulang nanti."

Perlahan kedua ujung bibir Hinata naik, membentuk senyuman hangat.

"Banyak maunya."

"Pantas aku dapatkan. Itu belum setimpal dengan aku yang selalu mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Sekarang dan selamanya' setiap hari di depan jendelamu sampai ayahmu menegurku."

"Salah sendiri terlalu hiperaktif."

"Bukannya kau suka yang hiperaktif?"

"Tidak. Lagipula kau mengatakannya dengan suara berat, kukira suara hantu"

"Suara hantu tidak mungkin se- _sexy_ suaraku. Ayo kita pulang, ayahmu tadi menelponku menanyakan kabarmu. Tidak biasanya kamu pulang terlambat."

"Narsis." Hinata berdiri di tuntun oleh Sasuke. "Hm. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin ke WC dulu, membersihkan wajahku."

"Baiklah. Perlu kuantar?" Sasuke berbisik jahil dengan suara _sexy_ nya.

Pipi Hinata memerah seketika, "T-tidak perlu. N-nanti kau mengintip."

"Memang itu tujuanku."

" _H-hentai_!"

Hinata lari terbirit-birit ke WC meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya. Tas Hinata yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian Sasuke ambil. Kemudian tampak Sasuke memasukkan sebuah kertas ke dalam tas Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi kau milikku, Hinata."

 _Dear Hinata,_

 _Malam nanti kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan. Anggap saja balas budi aku yang telah menghiburmu. Jangan mengajak siapa-siapa. Aku jemput pukul tujuh, kau harus sudah siap. Oke? Sampai jumpa nanti._

 _ **Your Future Husband.**_

 _END_

AN : lama nggak bikin fic jadi sedikit aneh rasanya -_-

Ya udahlah yang penting udah jadi.

Kritik dan saran?

Sankyuu 3

Thanks buat yang udah read and review di story sebelum-sebelumnya ; )


End file.
